villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ragossians
Ragossians are alien military invaders from planet Ragossia intending on purging humanity and taking over Solar System featuring in NES Zapper game To the Earth. Due to the very quick speeds and fierce aggression of Ragossians' fighters and spaceships, the game is considered to be one of the most challenging Zapper games for the NES. Story In the year 2050, Ragossians have invaded Solar Systems and began to take over three major planets (Uranus, Saturn, and Jupiter). With Earth the last planet left, Ragossians launched their invasion against Earth's Terrestrial Federation military. But Earth puts up a stubborn resistance and the war between the two sides lasted longer than Ragossians anticipated. Irritated that the war is getting longer, Ragossians deploy their newest weapon made of virulent alien bacteria called Bacteriologic. The Earth had no defense against this new deadly biological weapon and bore the full brunt of its fury. Struck with unknown plague and the planet being under siege, Very soon the Earth's humanity faces danger of extinction and is on the verge of being defeated. Fortunately from Neptune, a remote outpost planet within Solar System that Ragossians bypassed, Neptune-Terrestrial Allied Force from the base Triton launches a special starfighter named The Tempest with the unique ability to gain vitality from every enemies it shoots down, to bring anti-Bacteriologic agent to Earth to cure humanity and neutralize Ragossians' biological warfare. There is a catch: to properly formulate the necessary anti-Bacteriologic agent, certain mineral components must be obtained, and those special minerals are located in Uranus, Jupiter and Saturn and Earth. As explained above, three of the four planets have been taken over by Ragossians and Earth is on the verge of being fallen. Ragossians first sight Tempest arriving in Uranus. As the first level, Uranus was not heavily guarded: It was defended by low to intermediate performance starfighters Zoomers and Piranhas armed with laser bombs that can be shot down with enough concentration. Tempest, with the help of energy cargo spacecrafts sent from the base Triton of Neptune, along with comets that provides Tempest barriers upon being shot down, easily overcomes Zoomers and Piranhas until coming across with Tri-Opticon, the general and commander of Ragossian fleet on Uranus. Tri-Opticon is more resilient than its fighter minions and spins around as it attacks Tempest with missiles, but it was defeated after its three rotating segments were destroyed. Tempest secures the first special mineral component necessary for the anti-Bacteriologic agent, then flies off to Saturn. The Saturn in addition to being guarded by Mantas and Triceptor starfighters which are deadlier and faster fighters with tendency to appear from every direction, unleashed its own environmental hazards that is asteroid field which hurl at Tempest. As Mantas and Triceptors are capable of unleashing more shots and being faster, Tempest had more trouble of negotiating with the second batch of Ragossian fleet. After overcoming Manta and Triceptor fighters, Tempest confront one on one against Zambuka, a dragon-like mecha that leads Manta and Triceptor starfighters. Zambuka swirls around as it launched multiple missiles at a time. Its body was invulnerable to Tempest's attacks and gave the protagonist fighter a tough time until its head was revealed to be the weak spot and was destroyed accordingly. Tempest secures the second special mineral components and flies off to Jupiter. The third destination was Jupiter. From here on Ragossians, realizing the serious threat Tempest is, arms and introduces their deadliest arsenal through the mid-way of the stage: hyper missiles. Hyper missiles are smaller and blindingly fast projectiles and though it can be shot down if players' reflex are not sharp enough they can destroy Tempest in a matter of seconds. The battle for Jupiter begins with Ragossian starfighters Zippers and Crescents defending Jupiter. They are move in more elaborate formations, in larger quantities and combine their laser bombs and hyper missiles to torment Tempest. 2/3 of the stage Ragossians begin to use much more hyper missiles frequently, increasing the chances of Tempest getting destroyed. But if players' skills are sharp enough, they will overcome and encounter Gyron; the commander of Jupiter occupying force. Gyron is a gigantic defense orbit droid protected by four mini-satellites that must be destroyed before gunning for the main body of Gyron. After destroying Gyron, Tempest obtains the third necessary special mineral component for the anti-Bacteriologic agent and head off to the final planet controlled by Ragossians, planet Earth. Ragossian Fleet is seen continuing laying a siege to Earth struck with their biological weapon, preventing them from attempting to get any form of help as Earth is suffering slow, strangled death. But their unmaker comes from place they overlooked. Encountering Tempest, the remaining Ragossian fleet deployed hyper missiles from get-go, sending more advanced starfighters Foilers and Scramblers with capable of being erratic and unpredictable. This stage would be the toughest fight ever for the Tempest, as Ragossians would bombard Tempest with hyper missiles and asteroid fields will launch its deadly debris faster than from previous planets. After decimating the last fleet of Ragossian starfighters Tempest confronts Ragossians' supreme leader named Nemesis. Nemesis fights launching multiple laser bombs and hyper missiles, sometimes combining and mixing the two projectiles. In addition, Nemesis summons its minion starfighters to help it. Nemesis also possesses extraordinary endurance and stamina. After long and extended duel Nemesis is destroyed, although Tempest's condition is hardly better than the defeated. With Nemesis and its Ragossian fleet on Earth annihilated, the Solar System is freed from Ragossian menace. But it is not over yet: Tempest still has to reach Earth to gather its final mineral component to complete anti-Bacteriologic agent to save Earth's populace. Tempest flies (just barely considering its devastating duel it just had against Nemesis) to Earth in a race against time to obtain the last piece of mineral components, which are used along with the final mineral component on Earth to develop the anti-Bateriologic agent. With the completion of the agent, humanity of Earth was saved and Ragossian invasion force's attempt to conquer Solar System is thwarted. The pilot of the Tempest receives a congratulation message and medal from Nester, who is the president of the Terrestrial Federation of this game. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organizations Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Imperialists